TINA HELL
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Tina runs afoul of the robot devil


TINA HELL

**I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

Tina Rex groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "Wha-what happened?" She remembered staying at the

motel...then nothing.

She looked around and was horrified to see herself surrounded by thousands of robots screaming in

agony as they were horrificly tortured.

"Oh! your awake! Excellent!"

Tina turned around to the sight of a red robot that looked like a cartoonish version of the devil.

"Wh-who are you?! Wh-where am I?!"

The robot smirked. "Why I'm the robot devil of course! And this is my humble abode! The one-the only-"

ROBOT HELL!

Tina just looked at him baffled, "R-robot hell?"

"Quite so, now ordinarily we don't bring dinosaurs here...especially children. But for **you** I'm willing to

make a special exception. Especially when your parents were so determined to sell your soul for that

golden fiddle."

Tina chuckled nervously, "this is a joke right? This is all one big sick prank?...right?"

The robot devil chuckled, "I'm afraid not...your here forever meat-bag and for every crime we've

prepared a painful and ironic-but mostly painful punishment"

The Robot Devil nodded at his entourage. "Gentlemen?"

And so the Music starts.

Tina rolled her eyes in disgust. "Aw, frak, singing. Mind if I eat some meat?"

The robot devil simply snatches the meat away as he begins to sing

**meat is tasty, you will miss 'em. We'll find ways to torture you with that intoxicating smell.**

The robot throws tina into the gaping maw of a giant demonic meat grinder.

**What a sorry fella! Rolled up and smoked like a collicella, here on level one of **

**Robot Hell!**

The robots promptly strap a battered Tina to a roulette wheel.

**Bribery's wrong and so is cheating, so is forging phony I.O.U.s. Let's let Lady Luck **

**decide what type of torture's justified, I'm pit Boss here on level two!**

The roulette wheel slows to a stop.

**Ooh, deep-fried Dino! My favorite!**  
Tina screamed in agony as she was tossed into a deep fryer

**Just tell me why!**  
Screamed Tina between dunkings

**Just read this fifty-five page warrant.**  
Said the robot devil with a smirk

**There must be little girls worse than I!  
**Pleaded the smoldering pre-teen

**We checked around, there really aren't.**

**Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely childish pranks.**

**You beat up boy scouts, nuns and banks!**

**uh, don't blame me, blame my...upbringing?  
**Wimpered the increasingly desperate pre-teen

**Please stop talking while I'm singing!**

**Stealing the bands lunch money is wrong, musicians need that nutrients to **

**survive!**

Tina finds herself tossed into a room filled with the decapitated heads of the Elmore band...that were still alive

**Yo, Tina gonna make some noise! With your hard drive scratched by the Boys!**

the heads then start to scratch records with their tongues until Tina's ears bleed

**That's what-cha what-cha what-cha get on level five!**

MEANWHILE...Darwin and gumball are currently whirling down a slide toward the inferno.

**I don't feel well!  
**Said a queasy Gumball.

**It's up to us to rescue her.  
**Asserted Darwin.

**Maybe she likes it here in hell?  
**Pleaded a desperate gumball as he continue his attempts to convince Darwin to not risk his life for someone who had been nothing but horrible to him.

**It's us who tempted her parents to sin.**

**Maybe she's back at the motel?**

**Come on, gumball, don't be scared! I'm sure at least one of us will be spared, so sit **

**back and enjoy the ride.**

**My ass has blisters from the slide!**

MEANWHILE...back in hell

**hoarding diamonds, fixing nerd-fights, publishing dating ads in **

**indecent magazines! You'll pay for every crime! Knee-deep in electric slime! You'll **

**suffer 'till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, something-**

**something else that rhymes!**

**trapped forever, here in Robot Hell! **

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

...

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
